Mi Amante Eterna
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: Oneshoot del inicio de la historia de Jasper y Alice. Ligero lemmon.


.::Jasper POV::.

-Me has hecho esperar mucho tiempo- me dijo aquella desconocida. Tenía los ojos totalmente negros como la obsidiana, ni siquiera podía distinguir el escarlata típico de los de nuestra especie.

Sus facciones eran sumamente finas, era bajita y su cabello estaba desordenado.

Sus emociones eran desconocidas para mí, había escuchado sobre ellas, pero nada más. Era confianza, amabilidad y... amor?

No, eso no era posible, ni siquiera nos conocíamos. Pero estaba seguro de una cosa: ella era una persona en la que si se podía confiar, sus emociones lo demostraban.

Aunque no sabía que ella me esperaba, esta apenado. Yo era un caballero, y los caballeros nunca hacen esperar a una dama. -Lo siento, señorita.

Ella me dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa y me tendió la mano. Yo la tomé sin reparos, sin pensar. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me perdí en sus hermosos ojos. Entonces lo supe: ella estaba destinada para mí.

Los días pasaban y mis sentimientos hacia Alice, crecían cada vez más. Ella era como un ángel para mí. Cuando llegó, mi vida dio un giro de 360°.

Me había hablado sobre tantas cosas, su don, por ejemplo; ella podía ver el futuro, así fue como supo donde esperarme; pero me dijo que todo era muy subjetivo, que las cosas podían cambiar.

También me dijo que no recordaba nada de su pasado, lo cual me sorprendió. Me dijo que solo había despertado en esta nueva vida. Aunque debo decir que estaba aliviado de que ella no sufriera el dolor de la transformación, yo podía recordarlo con toda claridad. Y eso era algo que no le deaba a nadie.

Aunque teníamos poco de conocerno, ella se había convertido en el centro de mi universo, cuando ella reía, yo también, podía sentir sus emociones con más claridad que con otras personas. Alice era mi salvadora.

Además, me había enseñado una nueva forma de vida, no era necesario asesinar humanos; aunque la sangre de animal estaba lejos de satisfacerme, aplacaba un poco mi sed.

Comencé a notar que mis ojos se aclaraban casi hasta llegar al dorado de los suyos en vez de estar carmesí. Pero aún así, la sangre animal no me satisfacía, y al cabo de un mes, ya había cometido dos "errores". Veía la desilución de Alice en sus ojos, y eso me partía el corazón.

Me dijo que yo tenia la convicción, que por eso no me veía haciendo nada malo, y que cuando la visión llegaba, ya era demasiado tarde. Aún así, ella me perdonó.

Habíamos viajado todo ese tiempo, y ella nunca menor duda en su alimentación. Parecía que sabía algo que yo no. Nunca dudó ni un poco hacia donde dirigirnos; y su entusiasmo, alegría y confianza no se enfriaron. Pero de lo que estaba seguro, es que ella no iba a traicionarme. No demostró ninguna emoción para que yo dudara.

Le había contado todo de mi existencia; no teníamos secretos entre nosotros. Aunque ella me dijo que estaba preparándome una sorpresa; en realidad no estaba seguro de eso, pero si Alice lo quería, yo no iba a arruinarle su diverión.

Desde hacía tiempo había descubierto que estaba enamorado de ella. Y lo mejor de todo, es que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

Habían pasado quince días desde mi último error; y, aunque sabía que jamás podría sorprenderla, estaba dispuesto a decírselo. Quería pasar es simple etapa de amistad.

-Alice, podemos hablar?- estaba sumamente nervioso, y más por que ese día, ella estaba muy agitada, no tenía dudas sobre que ella ya lo sabía. Sus hermosos ojos se iluminaron ante mi pregunta.

-Claro que sí, Jazz- me gustaba como me llamaba. Mi nombre en sus labios sonaba como música. Comenzamos a caminar, ese mismo día habíamos ido a cazar y sus ojos dorados brillaban con una intensidad sobrecogerdora. Su gracia al caminar y sus habituales saltitos eran incomparables.

Puse la mano en su hombro. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miró de frente, su ansiedad y expectación eran difíles de controlar, pero lo intenté.

-Alice, debo decirte algo que desde hace mucho tiempo, y que simplemente no me atrevía porque me sentía como un cobarde.- Traté de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir todas mis emociones. La luna se cernía ante nosotros, imponente y hermosa, como Alice.

Estábamos en un bosque, no sabría decir cuál, pero estábamos muy al norte del país. Jamás había contemplado un paisaje tan hermoso y con tanta paz como ahora. Paz que solo ELLA era capaz de crear.

De repente, todo encajó, supe lo que tenía que decirle y las palabras salieron con fluidez de mi boca.

-En toda mi existencia creí que estaba lleno, feliz. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta de que estaba incompleto. Llegué a confundir el amor con la lujuria al lado de María-sus dulces ojos se enfriaron al escuchar ese nombre, pero no me detuve-:Vivía solo para matar y pelear. Para mi, no existía más que eso. Vivía en la eterna y oscura soledad. Cuando dejé a María, fue porque estaba harto de ser el causante de tantas muertes. Pero cuando te encontré...todo cambió, Alice. Me regresaste la alegría y las ganas de vivir. Devolviste aquella sonrisa que hace mucho no tenía en mi rostro. Yo soy feliz contigo. Tu eres mi todo, tu eres mi otra mitad. Solo me queda decir una cosa: TE AMO, ALICE.

Se mantuvo callada por unos momentos, podría decir que estaba conmocionada. De repente, saltó a mis brazos y comenzó a sollozar. La alegría y el amor que provenían de ella eran abrumadores.

-Alice, porqué lloras?

-Es... que... s-s-soy... tan.. feliz-me reí, yo tambien lo era. Puse mi mano en su barbilla y levanté su rostro. Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, me decidí. Ese momento era tan perfecto, las palabras salían sobrando. Comencé a bajar mi rostro hacia el suyo uniendo nuestros labios en casto beso...

Que no duró mucho, lo profundicé de una manera que nunca creí posible. Mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar, el cual me concedió. Exploré extasiado su boca. Mis manos se movían sin control.

La excitación proviniente de Alice, aumentaba la mía. Creo que me volvería loco.

Ella enredó sus piernas en mi cadera con toda su fuerza, o a sí lo sentí. Pero esta posición no me satisfacía, la ropa sobraba en sobremanera.

Mis manos se dirigeron a su blusa, la cual arranqué sin miramientos, aun sin separame de su boca. Ella hizo lo mismo con mi camisa.

Repetí mi acción con sus pantalones, despues de unos momentos, ambos estabamos desnudos, fue ahí donde me di cuenta de lo que sucedía. Me separé de Alice y ella se me quedó mirando extrañada.

-Qué ocurre?- me preguntó, talvez pensaba que no quería hacerlo, aunque eso era imposible, ya que era bastante obvia mi excitación.

-Nada- respondí. Ella quería hacerlo, no había nada que me lo impidiera. Volví a sus labios, que me recibieron gustosos. Esta sería la primera vez que hacía el amor con alguien. Porque con María no fue más que simple lujuria.

Decidí hacerlo con suavidad. El entrar en Alice, ser el dueño de su cuerpo y su alma, ser el primer hombre en su nueva vida... era todo un honor.

Con suavidad ubiqué mi miembro en su entrada, suspiré, había comenzado a ponerme nervioso.. le dolería a las vampiresas su primera vez?

Entré con lentitud y suavidad, sentí esa barrera que me impedía estar dentro de ella.

-Solo hazlo- me susurró. Me adueñé de su mirada y lo atravesé. Si creía que antes estaba excitado, eso no fue nada comparado con esto, jamás había sentido nada tan placentero. Mi duda quedó contestada con un gemido de placer que salió de sus labios. No le dolía, me relajé completamente y decidí disfrutar de nuestra primera vez.

Primero me moví con suavidad. Una vez, otra y otra vez... ella gemía en cada una de mis embestidas.

-Más rápido, Jasper- me dijo con la voz distorcionada por el placer. Bueno, ella lo era todo para mí, y yo haría todo para complacerla. Aumenté mi velocidad y el volumen de sus gemidos también.

-Jazz, oh... esto....es...increíble...oh, Dios-no entendí mucho de lo que decía, estaba perdido en todas esas sensaciones que jamás experimenté con María.

Una burbuja comenzó a firmarse en mi estómago, sabía que el fin estaba llegando. Comencé a entrar y salir con más fuerza, con más velocidad, con más profundidad...

Los gemidos de Alice se conviertieron en gritos, y entonces... llegué. El orgasmo me golpeó con fuerza, también podía sentir el de ella.

Estuvimos entrelazados un rato más. Quería estar así por el resto de mi vida, la cual estaba destinada a ser demasiado larga.

Salí con suavidad, ninguno de los dos hablaba, en realidad no era muy necesario en ese momento.  
Aunque no estaba dentro de mi ángel, no me separé, la mantuve en mis brazos.

-Te amo, Jasper- esas palabras, tan simples pero que tanto significado tienen cuando vienen del corazón; hicieron que mi pecho se inflara con la felicidad tan plena que jamás habia sentido. La apreté aún más.

Volví a hacerla mia, una y otra vez, hasta que el Sol apareció, ese fue el amanecer más feliza de mi vida, entre los brazos de la mujer que amaba.

Y mientra veía el astro rey salir, la eternidad, por primera vez no se me hizo una condena. Mientras ella estuviera conmigo, nada podría salir mal. Ella era mi todo, mi salvadora y mi ángel. Y sobre todo, mi amante eterna...


End file.
